1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multilayered ceramic capacitor and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic body and connected to the internal electrodes.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a multilayered ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of multilayered dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having the dielectric layer therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayered ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components of computers and mobile communications devices such as personal digital assistances (PDAs), mobile phones, or the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components have also become miniaturized and multi-functionalized. As a result, a need exists for miniaturizing multilayered ceramic capacitors and increasing the capacitance thereof.
In addition, multilayered ceramic capacitors have been usefully used as bypass capacitors disposed in a power supply circuit in a large scale integration (LSI) scheme. Multilayered ceramic capacitors need to have the capability to effectively remove high frequency noise in order to serve as bypass capacitors. This demand has been further increased as electronic devices having high frequencies become popular. The multilayered ceramic capacitor used as the bypass capacitor may be electrically connected to a mounting pad on a circuit board through soldering, and the mounting pad may be connected to other external circuits through wiring patterns or conductive vias on the circuit board.